


sweet【4】

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 2





	sweet【4】

一大早艺兴起床了，床边有些余温，晕乎乎的走进浴室洗漱，看到镜子前的自己，“…”  
自己的脖子多了几处吻痕，艺兴觉得，昨晚可能和LAY发生关系了，然后感叹到“其实也不痛，现在身下什么感觉都没有，真是不懂那些omega为什么和我说第一次疼的要死。”  
然后就顺便洗了个澡，一出去就看见LAY躺在床上玩手机，“醒了？”  
“啊？嗯…”然后用浴巾猛擦自己湿漉漉的头发，“过来。”一声命令下来，艺兴乖乖的过去，“坐下。”然后乖乖的坐在LAY的两跨中间，任他帮自己吹头发。  
艺兴觉得自己可能和LAY已经是那种关系了，所以觉得这很正常，但还是不自觉的红了脸。LAY低头看着艺兴，锁骨那里有一块昨天自己吸的吻痕，现在看来，确实有点惭愧…  
吹完头发，艺兴就顺势的靠在了LAY的身上，打开了电视，LAY看着这个浑身冒着奶香的小糯米团子，怎么一下突然那么亲近自己，不知道是高兴还是…  
过了一会，艺兴突然转过脑袋看着LAY，脸已经是绯红色的了，把身子一块转过，然后跨坐在LAY的大腿上，手圈住了LAY的脖子。  
“你…”LAY还没说完话，小糯米团子自己就亲上来了，纯亲嘴，湿润润的小嘴唇贴在自己的嘴上，LAY舍不得动，竟然他都那么主动了，那我也不客气了。  
LAY揽住了艺兴的腰，伸出舌头撬开牙关，“唔…”艺兴闭紧了眼睛，因为自己毕竟是初吻，啥也不懂，就只能乖乖抱着LAY让他来领导自己。  
LAY倒下，艺兴就趴在LAY的身上，跨坐在他的腰上，嘴还未松开，手从艺兴的衣摆处伸进去，顺着腰部滑到胸口揉了几下，然后又滑下握住艺兴的小腰，可能是因为怕痒，艺兴抖了一下，抱LAY抱得更紧了些。  
衣装逐渐被褪的一丝不挂，两具肉体在床上。  
“啊…”艺兴撑起了身子，然后看了看身子抵着自己两股间的巨物，实在不敢相信昨晚这东西竟然可以塞进自己的体内。  
艺兴看了看，握住巨物想要送进去，但是被LAY制止住了“不扩张一下？会很痛的。”  
艺兴低下脑袋“扩张…是什么…”

“啊…唔…”  
才进入一根手指，艺兴就疼的咬住被子发抖，艺兴也没想到为什么那么痛，明明昨天什么感觉都没有，LAY轻轻的加量，艺兴疼的挺直的腰板，然后哭着说“为什么那么痛…”委委屈屈的哭腔，真欠操。  
“为什么昨天都没感觉…啊！”突然的深入让艺兴喊了一声后迅速用被子堵住了自己的嘴巴，“什么昨天？”手中动作从未停止，还在不停的扩张，身下的水已经多到不需要用润滑剂了。  
艺兴想说但是说不出话，只能将字音转化成一声声欲人的喘息声。LAY脑子好，自己想了想就猜到了艺兴可能以为昨天晚上和自己做过了，所以今天才那么主动的。  
“不会痛的…一会就舒服了…”LAY觉得，善意的谎言，是好的。  
差不多一个小时了，第一次的穴口真的很难扩张，因为愈合的很快，辛辛苦苦扩大一些却因为这个小家伙紧张又再次收缩起来。  
艺兴已经完完全全软塌在LAY的身上了，“你自己动还是我动？”  
没有回答自己，只是软软的嗯了几声，想必已经知道答案了，LAY翻身把艺兴按在床上，将自己红肿的巨物推入体内，头部才刚进入一点，没想到身下的人眼泪已经哗啦啦的流下了一大串。  
“好痛…好痛…通…”艺兴紧抓着LAY的手腕，还抠出了几道指甲痕，LAY俯下身子亲吻上了艺兴的唇“放松，放松就不会痛了…”  
艺兴哽咽着想让自己身体放松，但是无论如何都处在紧绷状态，LAY也没办法，巨物头包裹在温湿的内壁，肿的越来越大，退也难进也难，只能不断做着嘴上运动让小家伙放松。  
可能是吻的舒服了，艺兴逐渐放松了一点点，LAY趁着这个机会推进去了几分，“啊…！”艺兴感觉已经顶到的顶端，想要往上蹬把巨物扯出体内，LAY压住了艺兴的肩膀“别动，要不然一会更疼，没到发情期做本来就会有些疼…忍忍…一会就舒服了…”温柔的不可思议，艺兴呜咽的回答道“那我们发情期再做好不好…”  
LAY没回应，然后开始释放出自己的信息素。  
alpha的信息素队友omega来说是良好的催情药，它可以促进omega发情期提早来前。  
况且还是在那么高浓度的信息素下，艺兴没一会身子就开始发红泛软，身下的水分溢的越来越多。“好热…你…你干了些什么…啊！”  
生理需求所松懈的穴口，让LAY更加轻易进攻，尽管穴口已经被撑到最大，还是尽量的先要把整根没入，再挤挤。  
“让你发情期提前了。”  
“啊！”顶到生殖腔，突然的颤抖让LAY知道了一艺兴的敏感点，但是没有故意触碰，只是在把巨物再推进去一点时不小心蹭到了。估计是极限了，LAY还剩了一小节在体外，但已经进不去了。  
LAY开始缓慢运动，轻轻撞击出的水啧声，床支随着速度的加大发声的更加猛烈，艺兴始终用脖子堵住嘴巴，只能稍稍的听见软软的喘息声。  
LAY有些不满，把艺兴嘴里的被子取出，“没事的…隔音很好，叫出来。”  
“啊—嗯啊啊！”  
抽插的频率逐渐上涨，每蹭过敏感点都浑身就颤栗一次，LAY下了坏心，开始往艺兴的敏感点进攻，因为就是喜欢看艺兴这副高潮似的小脸。  
“唔…啊啊！”敏感点被不断侵犯，液体从穴口和巨物的交界处喷射出来，他潮吹了，浓郁的白浊物射到LAY的腹肌上，然后顺着人鱼线流到大腿根部。  
艺兴已经高潮一次了，可是LAY一次都没有。  
十指相扣，艺兴把全部的力都撒在LAY的手上，似乎在责怪LAY为什么那么猛。  
不知过了多久，也不知道经历的多少次抽插，现在的小孩已经完完全全任人摆布。  
“我标记你好不好？”LAY将自己送入到最顶端，顶开生殖腔，甚至还差点顶到生殖腔里头。  
“唔…”疼的紧绷起了身子，巨物在自己体内越来越大，“痛…快拿出来！呜呜呜…”  
“乖…乖…再忍忍…我们换个姿势…”LAY翻身将艺兴平压在自己身上，这一翻并不好受，似乎巨物在自己身体里作乱的水平越来越大了，被磨肿的穴口努力吞吐男人的巨物，疼意泛布至全身，唯独可以对着痛意起反射的只有那那些不受大脑控制的脊椎了。  
LAY握住了艺兴纤细的腰肢在自己的下体来回抽插，满房回荡着略淫荡的水声和从小孩嘴里发出的轻喘。  
LAY放轻速度，轻微的抽动，小孩应该是觉得舒服了，发抖的没有之前厉害了。  
也是苦了LAY了，忍了那么久还得照顾小孩的感受。  
小穴包裹着巨物，褶皱被撑开又恢复，小孩适应后将自己的身体往下送一点点，没想到没掌握好力度，一下就触碰到敏感点头皮发麻，整个人软倒在LAY的胸前。  
“小调皮。”LAY揉了揉艺兴棕色的小卷毛，最后将小孩压在身下，“叫老公。”

“哼…啊！”娇弱点般的细音从喉中挤出，始终得不到他的答复。  
————

一做完小孩就晕晕乎乎的闭上眼睛了，一醒来就看见LAY，锤了人家几下“坏蛋…”呜呜咽咽的，LAY一手将人搂进怀里亲了一口人软乎乎的小脸蛋“那下次我轻点。”  
“为什么昨天都不痛今天那么痛…”看到怀里的小孩一脸委屈巴巴的玩着自己的衣扣，也不忍告诉真相，但…  
“昨天…没有做…”  
“…？那所以说？我？我自己走入虎口的？”艺兴挣脱出来坐直了身子  
“是啊。”  
“王八蛋！”说完就抬起枕头往LAY身上重重的砸了下去。  
打了好一会，艺兴气喘吁吁的趴在床上，LAY笑了笑，把小孩抱进自己的怀里“乖啦。”


End file.
